


Last Call

by dirty_diana



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, F/M, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6444121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bobbi share a cuddle and a drink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



> Cuddly beer drinking for scribblemyname. Clint is drunkenly babbling and calling her Birdie. Bobbi is... not entirely listening but Clint can still get it at the end of the night.


End file.
